ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Not-So-Impending Doom
This is the 18th episode of Sonorosian Adventures Before Commercial After Sound Wave hit the ground he was 200 feet underground.He turned into Terraspin and floated up to the ground where Atomix and Paradox were.Paradox on my way back I saw that Vilgax was planning to invade the Earth."I know,I know", said Paradox."So whats the plan", said Atomix."I've got an idea", said Sound Wave. It flash forward an hour and a half to Sound Wave as NRG who is melting the left over metal into a bunker in the ground.Then Sound Wave rushes into the bunker with Atomix and Paradox.Then three of Animo's Mutant Frogs touch down on Earth and start to crush everyting looking for Sound Wave.Then Sound Wave rushes out as Chromastone and starts to suck the energy out of two of the frogs.Then the third jumps on him and he reverts back.Then Atomix comes and shoots the frog with a laser from hand.They head into the city after Sound Wave wakes up twenty minutes later.Back in Vilgax's ship Animo is mad,so he quickly creates an Opticoid with some spare DNA Vilgax had lying around.Animo then names this new Octicoid, Fask.Back on Earth in a science lab in Bellwood a chemical creation brings a new alien species to life.Right as Atomix,Sound Wave and Paradox pass a scientist runs out with part of his face blue.Then a blue worm about the size of a toaster comes out.Then many more come out right after him.Sound Wave goes Wildmutt and starts to attack the worms and he cuts them in half.After they are cut they split up into two and regrow back to the original size.Then Atomix absorbs some of their energy and he is exhausted.Then Sound Wave goes Chromastone again and starts to absorb their energy. After Commercial They soon all start to disappear, but they leave their skin behind.Sound Wave reverts and says to Atomix,"Vilgax doesn't stand a chance".Then Animo sends Fask down to Earth to destroy Sound Wave.Once Fask hits down on Earth in the city shoots a laser at Sound Wave and hits him.Then Atomix sends him flying back with a wave of his hand.Fask flies through the glass of a building, and one of his eyes is cut.After it is cut it starts bleeding out green blood which turns out to mutate things.He runs into the city and the blood oozes of the skin and they collect with each other and form a Lepidopterran.Then Fask pulls out a tube Animo gave him, and he throws it a the Lepidopterran which then fuses the two.Fask now has wings and can shoot acid out of his eyes.Sound Wave then goes Silver Goo, so when he is shot it will not affect him.Fask shoots him over and over, but it fails.Meanwhile Atomix sneaks around to the back of Fask, and puts his hand on him and blows him up.At that very second Sound Wave reverts, and he gets covered in goo.Sound Wave then goes Terraspin and blows the goo off of Atomix while cleaning Atomix cleans him.Back on Vilgax's ship Animo is worrying that Vilgax will kill him.Vilgax then tells Animo to ready his frogs since they are going to Earth to defeat Sound Wave and his partner Atomix.Then Vilgax and Animo land on the frogs.Sound Wave sees them and automatically goes Glowing Red.He starts to burn all the frogs and he does,but he kills them.Atomix makes a building fall and it lands on Vilgax.Then Sound Wave creates a ring of fire around him and Animo.Twenty minutes later the Plumbers arrive and arrest Animo.Vilgax however not wanting to be arrested uses his arm to make an opening in the ring.During the process he burns his arm off and falls.The Plumbers surround him, but he kicks them all, runs and steals a ship and he flies back to Vilgaxia.Relived Sound Wave and Atomix go get smoothies after talking with Paradox about the invasion. Notes *This is an Hour Special *This episode shows the introduction a larva form of Lepidopterrans. *Fask is made and destroyed in this episode *Animo is locked away in Plumber Prison *Vilgax is sent back to Vilgaxia with an arm burnt off Characters Sound Wave Atomix Paradox Scientist Villains Vilgax Animo(Arrested) Animo's Mutant Frogs(Killed) Fask(Destroyed) Aliens Used Terraspin(x2) NRG Chromastone(x2) Wildmutt Silver Goo Glowing Red Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Sonorosian Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes